


paths not taken

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Sam is good at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Steve came back and they share a flat like they used to in a different life and Bucky has absolutely no idea how to cope with that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	paths not taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Comment_fic fill, to bring some joy to the recipients. My challenge to myself: fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt from May 7 2015 is: 
> 
> Marvel movies, Steve Rogers ( vs author’s choice), here is what Steve never says aloud: it doesn’t matter the cost, he’s making damn sure Bucky Barnes gets a happy ending (despite everything)

** paths not taken  **

It’s on a Sunday morning Bucky can’t take it anymore. He grabs the keys and borrows Steve’s bike to drive around aimlessly. He’s not quite sure how he turns up at Sam’s place but Sam doesn’t seem surprised somehow.

“What’s he done this time,” he laughs as he lets Bucky into his flat, as if Bucky losing his shit over Steve and coming here was a common occurrence, even though it really isn’t. Bucky doesn’t answer just accepts coffee and sits to the breakfast table. There must be a scowl on his face because Sam doesn’t even try offering him anything to eat and doesn’t comment on Bucky’s coffee getting cold either. He just goes about his Sunday morning routine.

He’s already done with eating and washing the dishes when Bucky finally speaks:

“I know him,” he says. Pauses. Starts again. “When he left… he had no intention of coming back.”

Sam turns away from the kitchen sink and sits down across the table. “Do you wish he hadn’t?”

Bucky gives him a pointed glare.

Sam nods like he was sure of the answer. “Then what bothers you?”

Bucky shakes his head, looks down at his hands clasped in his lap. “He keeps talking about moving into a bigger flat together,” he says. “Shows me pictures. Asks.” He sighs, runs a hand across his face. Doesn’t really know how to put into words what it is that makes him impatient with Steve, what keeps him up at night on Steve’s chouch.

Sam keeps watching him patiently, without it feeling intrusive. Eventually he asks: “Why do you think he planned not coming back?”

“Peggy,” Bucky says immediately.

Sam waits, then asks: “So why do you think he came back then?”

Bucky stays silent. Shakes his head.

“You don’t know?” Sam asks. “Or are you afraid of believing it?”

Bucky grinds his teeth, takes a ragged breath. “Is this where you tell me I should talk to him?”

Sam laughs and knocks his knees against Bucky’s under the table in a friendly gesture.

\----

Steve is sitting by the kitchen table in the dark, obviously waiting up for him when Bucky comes home.

“You didn’t take your phone” Steve says, not quite accusing, but Bucky still has to swallow back an apology.

“Had to think,” he says.

Steve frowns, looks away. “Did I do some-“

“It’s not that,” Bucky says. He lets out a long breath, can’t really make himself move in from the doorway. 

“Remember the first flat we shared?” he asks.

A fond smile spreads on Steve’s face. “The shitty heating and the broken cupboards? How could I forget?”

A smile is tugging at Bucky’s lips too even though his hand is shaking. “You were making breakfast one morning, like today. It was freezing and you had a blanket over your shoulder as you were frying eggs. And… I don’t know. I remember thinking: I could grow old like this.”

He can’t make himself look up but notices that Steve goes very quiet.

“I stopped,” he says. “Later.” Doesn’t elaborate when. Maybe it was when he enlisted, maybe long before that. He’s honestly not sure. By the time Peggy came into the picture the ache of his heart was already something familiar.

He’s too caught up in his thoughts to notice Steve slowly coming closer and he flinches when Steve speaks.

“And now?”

Bucky shakes his head. “You could have had a life with Peggy.”

“Yes,” is all Steve says, his eyes intent and warm and Bucky can’t bear looking into them. He wants to reach out, pull Steve close, like he’s wanted to always.

“Ask what you really want to ask,” Steve says quietly.

Bucky clenches his fists and takes a breath. “Do you regret it?”

“No.” Steve’s voice is certain and open and honest and it makes Bucky risk a glance at his face. He’s smiling and some decades old knot untangles in Bucky’s chest and he leans in for their first kiss. 


End file.
